The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engine generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, thereby compressing oxidant for intake into the combustor section along with the fuel. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion products. Unfortunately, the fuel and oxidant may not entirely combust, thereby resulting in residual oxygen and/or unburnt fuel in the hot combustion products. As a result, the incomplete combustion represents a loss of efficiency and useful energy in the gas turbine engine. The residual oxygen and/or unburned fuel may also be undesirable for downstream equipment. Furthermore, gas turbine engines typically consume a vast amount of air as the oxidant, and output a considerable amount of exhaust gas into the atmosphere. In other words, the exhaust gas is typically wasted as a byproduct of the gas turbine operation.